Dattebayo! Be the Best!
by Drummy Stick
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki or as we called it in here, Naruto Namikaze is neglected by his parents, but he didn't develop hatred. He struggle as Naruto went and be the Hokage and tried to get attention. MinaKushi (duh), Minato Bashing, Smart and Good Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is selected. Don't worry, there will be another AU of this. Well, I am not sure if there is going to be another fanfiction of this. Anyway,will the Uchiha Massacre happen or not? Should I do another AU of this? I need to know altogether with your review on this. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Dattebayo!" - Normal talk

_'Ramen, ramen~' _\- Thoughts

**"What a brat" - Demon/Bijuu talks**

_**"Sick brat" - Demon/Bijuu thoughts**_

**Fuuton : Rasenshuriken! - Jutsu**

* * *

Prologue - The beginning of the Lonely, Gutsy Ninja

* * *

**-6 years ago-**  
"I need to seal the two half of Kyuubi into Naruko." Minato said, seriously. The only closest was their daughter, their son, Naruto was faraway from them. "No you can't!" Kushina cried, "I don't want them to live with burden!"

"Hey Minato and Kushina!" A shout was heard from somewhere, it was Sarutobi Hiruzen. The Third Hokage of Konohagakure.  
"Its time that I have to go." Hiruzen said, sadly. "You don't mean?" Minato knew what it was, so was Kushina. "I am going to seal the other half of the Kyuubi into my body." Hiruzen replied.

"I guess... It was the only hope to save the village and us..." The sad blonde said.  
**"Death Reaper Seal!"**  
The Shinigami appeared behind Hiruzen, the golden chain from Kushina holded the Kyuubi. "Goodbye, Minato and Kushina. Take care of the village and your family, Minato."

The Shinigami's arm was going from Hiruzen's stomach to the Kyuubi's Yang soul. Hiruzen Sarutobi finally passed away from his time.  
"I won't disappoint you, Lord Third!" Minato cried, then looked at their daughter and son.

* * *

**-6 years later-**  
"Hehehehe!" A laugh was seen from the Hokage Monument, it was the 7 years old, Naruto Namikaze. He was blonde and wore white shirt with black pants. 'This will let the villager and my family knows my existance!' Naruto thought. He painted each Hokage with a childish decoration with red paint. He even painted his own face beside the rock face Minato.

Naruto was never known. Even when he is the son of the Great Hokage and a most angeriest woman in Konoha. His sister, Naruko took it from him. He was so desperate to be seen as someone else other than a minor civilian.

"The Great Naruto Namikaze will be the Hokage! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.  
-Hokage Tower-  
Minato sighed, as he is currently doing paperworks. He was totally hating paperwork. He sorta wished he was not the Hokage and let Orochimaru take his job, but he knew that Sannin will do something menacing to the village.

Suddenly, a brunette haired man with a green flak jacket and black pants barged into the office.  
"Lord Hokage! Naruto has done it again!" He shouted.

The Hokage sighed. Just could things get worst with the paperwork. "I will go stop him..." The blonde said in a somewhat pissed tone. He used the **Flying Thunder God** to teleport to the Hokage Mounment.

* * *

**-Hokage Monument-**

While Naruto is making mischiveous act, he was stopped by a hand behind him. He was in mid air, in front of him was Minato.

"How many times have I told you to stop this?" Minato said, in a fatherly way. "Uhh.. A million times?" The blonde kid answered. His father sighed. He have no idea what went him into vandalising important wonders and pranking people. He might've make a lot of theories such as him being bored or the result of being hyperactive. Unlike his sister who is calm, controllable and smart, he is just impatient and hyperactive. He knew that he must've took it from Kushina.

"From now on, promise you will stop, okay?" Minato ordered, but his face is serious, serious to be scary. This frightened the hyperactive boy who nodded. The older blonde smiled, he thought it was going to stop from now on. After Naruto got out of the Hokage Tower, a villager behind him appeared.

"Here's that idiot!" A villager who wears a cyan robe shouted. Naruto made a run for it, some villager brought something from their home such as umbrella and even a kitchen knife, a few bought a sharper knife. After a lot of running, the kid finally went into the dead end. Then a teenager with black hair, a Konoha forehead protector and a Sharingan eyes, who used the Body Flicker to teleport next to Naruto, grabbed him then Body Flick'd away from the alley.

* * *

**-Somewhere else that is a forest-**

"You alright?" The shinobi from before said. "W-who are you?" Naruto quickly crawled back about a meter away from him and pointed at him. "My name is Shisui Uchiha, I was going back to my home by going towards roof to roof, then I saw you getting attacked. I thought you need help from there." He answered.

The blonde have no idea what to said. Nobody, except for a shinobi with white gravity-defying hair and a mask, ever helped him escape from the wrath of the village. Heck, even the shinobi with white hair won't communicate with him, he just straight away sent him somewhere safe.

Then Naruto got an idea. "Hey, since your a shinobi, you could help me train?" The child said brightly.  
"Your not trained yet? No wonder you can't fight back against these villagers." Shisui was curious, he was the son of the Fourth Hokage and one of the best kunoichi in Konoha, maybe he was neglected...

Yeah he was neglected.. so much. For the likes of that redheaded girl.

**(Naruko's hair is red by the way. Deal with it, you can just change her look wherever you want.)**

"Okay, you got yourself a deal. But first, convince your father if I can train you or not. If he accepted, then you will get started by reading some scroll on chakra."

Naruto nodded, excited to be noticed. If that's the only chance, he would take it even if he is going to get killed. He quickly escape from the forest running towards his home.

* * *

**-The Namikaze's house-**

Naruto went to open the door, there were no greetings as expected. His father, mother and sister was there doing their own thing. Minato was reading a newspaper, Kushina was preparing dinner, and Naruko, his sister was reading a scroll. He was expected to have no attention, so he just walked toward his father.

"Dad, we need to talk." Naruto, whose face is serious enough for him to attention.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Shisui Uchiha, one of ANBU, wants to train me."

Minato doesn't know what to say. Then that went into his mind. He, in a 6 years, never even train him.

Not even **once.**

He is the father of the two children and he is also the Hokage. Of course Hokages need to train their soon-to-be shinobi. But the thing is, he wants to train Naruko because she holds the Great Kyuubi. He wanted her to focus on emotions, but he got carried away and trained her to be a kunoichi too. Minato has no choice, after all this problem leads into this. He was glad that his son didn't leave the village, otherwise he will get killed.

"I approve." Minato smiled.

Naruto smiled after his father said the magical word. Disapprove would be the end of his life, he would be useless. He might even go to the dark side.

"But." The older blonde drop the smile.

As soon as he said that, Naruto panicked.

"You must not do anything stupid, like doing more jutsu that will exhaust you from chakra. You also must take a break and obey orders from Shisui."

Naruto calmed down. He is glad that his father isn't stopping him from anything.

"Okay, dad. I will promise that! Dattebayo!" Naruto said, with his signature verbal tick.

The day of the great lonely Shinobi has yet to start.

* * *

**Thats the end. Next chapter already came. Hahaha... Owh... Anyway review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, how did ya like another installment of this? This chapter might be boring, plus my knowledge about chakra or things is rusty, so there might be me if there is one. I thought writing another is good and an apology for cancelling my first fanfiction late, so here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Forgot Disclaimer, the character and some of the storyline is by Masashi Kishimoto, all rights of those goes to him.**

* * *

"Dattebayo!" - Normal talk

_'Ramen, ramen~' _\- Thoughts

**"What a brat" - Demon/Bijuu talks**

_**"Sick brat" - Demon/Bijuu thoughts**_

Fuuton : Rasenshuriken! - Jutsu

* * *

Chapter 1 - Naruto's first training and friend.  


* * *

Naruto finally got a chance to be a real shinobi. He wants to prove his existence as Naruto Namikaze. As Shisui suggested to take good rest once his father approved of it, he slept in, but he couldn't because he was so excited to learn the Jutsu that shinobi will have.

**-The next day-**

Naruto quickly rushed out of his house, running towards his desired location, the Forest of Death, which is Forty-Four Training Ground.

The place lived up to its name, its so dangerous, that one or more genin was reported seriously injured. The place has carnivore and dangerous creatures, tigers, venomous spiders and snakes, oh and also don't forget about plants.

As he entered the Training Ground, he noticed Shisui, in a ANBU uniform and a crow mask blocking half of his face.

"Hey Naruto!" He greeted. "Hey Crow-sensei!" The blonde greet back. Shisui was smiling, after all he knew that the kid never have a teacher.

"So that's the Fourth Hokage's son huh?" A sentence came from the forest, it was a lady who wears a opened tan overcoat revealing a bit of her naked body with fishnet shirt, dark orange mini-skirt, she also is seem eating a dango.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi!" Anko said dramatically. The blonde somehow thinks she is weird. "So you'll be using the Training Ground huh? Be sure to watch that kid, Shisui."

The Uchiha nodded, then he moved his mask so that his face can't be revealed. "I guess the training will be starting soon huh." Anko said, before Body Flicker somewhere.

"Lets get started on knowledge first, I took some scroll from the library. Its all about chakra, taijutsu and ninjutsu."

Naruto was confused, one is what in the hell is chakra? Shisui said that it is a form of energy that runs through the body, two is what is taijutsu? His sensei said that its kinda fighting. The blonde know what ninjutsu, he overheard it from his father.

"So, we will start first on chakra. In order to do ninjutsu and a few times, taijutsu, you need chakra to unleash it. Ninjutsu is sorta like magic if you put it that way, You can do anything as long as its really possible, like spitting fire out of your mouth and controlling earth."

Naruto was amazed, he doesn't know what to say. He thought he could only make clones and do some simple ninja things, but spitting fire? Hell, he would be in.

"Now's not the time to be amazed. Anyone can dodge that attack, anyone! As long as he's a skilled shinobi of course. Now, if your done reading something on the scroll, tell me something about it."

"Yes, Shisui-sensei!"

Naruto started reading, it was complicating... He was starting to lose his mind, but regain some after his sensei asked him to take a break.

"Now its time to answer my question." His sensei said before Naruto almost choked on his chocolate bar.

Naruto panicked, Shisui is about to unleash the bomb, well not the bomb, he meant the question.

"Now, tell me. What is chakra?"

The blonde was done panicking. He was glad that it was something easy, so he said:

"Chakra is a form of energy, that runs through our body!"

"And what does it do?" Shisui blinked.

"It helps you use ninjutsu, and unusually, taijutsu."

"Correct. Not bad, kid." The messy haired male smiled.

"Well, guess you could say I am fast!"

_'Reminds me of his father's Flying Thunder God' _Shisui thought.

"Well, your done reading, but I bet you can do it for real." The Uchiha encouraged him.

The blonde got excited, really excited. He can't wait to do the jutsu that allows him to spit fire or cut metals into half or anything like that.

"Well, I know you want to do some amazing jutsu, but basic need to come first. Perform a Henge first, like this." Shisui performed a Henge : Dog to Boar to Ram, Poof! There he transformed into a man with brown hair, green eyes. Then he transformed back into his true self of course. "You should also try gathering chakra."

"That's cool, though I do know ninjas can do that!" Naruto was even more excited. He can't wait to do the cool things and have attention. That's killing two birds with one stone.

"Do it now. Just transform into me." Shisui smiled.

The blonde tried doing a Henge, but what he did was the Uchiha with thicker brow, smaller nose. The rest was good. The Uchiha facepalmed, while 'Shisui' snickered.

_'Yup, he is pretty much a fast learner.'_ Shisui thought, 'He managed to use Henge..'

"Your henge needs improvement. Its appearance is obvious to tell apart. And well.. its funny. I am surprise you are able to do Henge since your an Uzumaki too." The kind-hearted Uchiha explained.

"What's a Uzumaki?"

"We get to it later, for now, try doing the basics." Shisui ordered, Naruto nodded. "Try doing Kawarimi." The Uchiha demonstrate : Tiger to Boar to Ox to Dog to Snake, replacing himself with a block of wood, with visible gas coming out of it.

The blonde nodded and did the handseal. There lies a block of wood, in his former position. It was quite easy and it doesn't really affect someone with a larger chakra reserve.

"Good, now I think this is the harder part for you. Do a Bunshin." The Uchiha demonstrate again by a different headseal : Ram to Snake to Tiger, there lies a clone of him beside him.

Naruto tried to do the same jutsu, but he could only do one or two clones with a different appearance.

"Ugh, I can't do this! Dattebayo!" The blonde complained.

His sensei blinked, "Usually easy... Your chakra reserve is the cause of it. This jutsu requires lesser chakra. I will find a solution soon. Anyway, the bunshin allows you to trick the opponent, though its not used for fighting since its just a illusion, if theres no shadow coming out of it, that means its fake. However, there's a version that makes it look like it's real, but I will find the time to get it soon."

"Now that I know your weakness, it's time to focus on it." Shisui smiled.

"What is it, Shisui-sensei?" Naruto blinked.

"It's your chakra control. Its below academy student's level. In fact, its even lower. Thats the problem with Uzumakis." The Uchiha, still carrying on his smile.

"Well, what should I do then?" The Fourth Hokage's son asked.

"Try walking up the tree." Shisui smirked. "Focus your chakra into your feet, add lesser, you won't walk on it, add more, you will be blown off the tree."

"Sure sensei!" Naruto put a thumbs up then walk up the tree.

**-Namikaze's house-**

"Hey dad, do you think Naruto will be a shinobi?" Naruko asked. She was a 6 year old, redheaded, round faced too, with her mother's eye color/colour, she wears a light pink dress that sounds like it's handpicked by Kushina. You could say she is a mini Kushina.

"Hm, Shisui is the most trusted shinobi I know, so he will be one of them soon." Minato answered.

"Mm, okay. I was just asking anyway." The redheaded girl ended the conversation.

Naruko admired her brother. She knew that he pranked the village, but to her, he is like a role model. This is what happened :

**-FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!-**

"Naruko, stop being a coward! They're bullies, you should fight back!" A 3 year old Naruto said. Actually, the bullies is in fact : a beetle. Naruto wasn't afraid of a bug. Nope, but his sister is. Naruto wanted her to be courageous to the little bug, not scared of it. Naruto took the bug and put it closed to her.

"Kyaa! Get it off me!" A cute scream from Naruko. Minato and Kushina was spying on them. "Aw, Naruko is cute when she scream." Kushina said. Minato nodded in agreement.

Then Naruto put the bug next to her. It was no harm, not at all. The beetle quickly flies away to Naruko's face. The redheaded was no longer scared.

A silence filled the room, then Naruko speaks up.

"Thank you, Naruto!" Naruko thanked her brother.

"No problem, dattebayo!" Her brother speaks.

**-FLASHBACK NO JUTSU DISAPPEARS-**

Minato continued reading his usual newspaper, after her reply.

**-Back to Forest of Death, Training Ground 44-**

After a long time, about 6 hours, he finally did it.

"Huh?" Shisui blinked, he was surprised. It usually takes a day or two to complete the Tree-climbing Exercise, but in 6 hours, he manage to do it.

_'This kid is really a fast learner...'_ Shisui smiled.

"I did it! Dattebayo!" The blonde kid shouted in happiness, but this shocked a habitat at the Forest of Death, attracting enormous tigers and snakes. Naruto dropped his smile and get scared.

"Grab on!" Shisui put his hand out to Naruto. The blonde obey, as Shisui use Body Flicker to get out of the forest.

"Phew, I was scared for a second there." Naruto said.

"Well, it was your fault..." His sensei glared at him, Naruto got a scared look on his face, but the real Uchiha glaring usually happen with active Sharingan.

"Guess we'll try to train tommorow."

"Sure, sensei!" Naruto grin. The blonde quickly walked out of the forest to get home.

**Naruko's first appearance, and I guess you could say it's cute depends on you guys. By the way, does anyone know which age is required to enter the Academy at the Narutoverse? Let me know.**


End file.
